victoriassecretfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessandra Ambrosio
Erechim, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil |Hair = Brown |Eyes = Brown |Height = 5'9½" / 176 cm |Bust = 34" / 86cm |Waist = 25" / 64cm |Hips = 34" / 86cm |Dress = 4 (US) / 34 (EU) |Shoe = 9 (US) / 40 (EU) |Social media = Instagram Twitter }} Alessandra Corine Maria Ambrosio (born April 11, 1981) is a Brazilian model. Biography She was born in Erechim, Brazil, the daughter of Lucilda and Luiz Ambrosio. She has a younger sister named Aline. She is of Italian and Polish descent. Her paternal grandmother, Joana Eugênia Groch, was an immigrant from Poland, who arrived in Brazil in 1929. She died in 2017, at age 93. She was always insecure about her large ears, and at the age of 11, she had cosmetic surgery to have her ears pinned back, though two years later she suffered complications. In 2006, she appeared on The Tyra Banks Show, and said that the surgery was a bad experience and has discouraged her from ever getting plastic surgery again. Career beginnings When she was 12 years old, she partook in modeling classes, and then began modeling for Dilson Stein at age 15. Competing in Brazil's Elite Model Look competition started her modeling career in earnest. Her first notable modeling job was shooting the cover of Brazilian Elle magazine. Personal life She was in a relationship with fellow Brazilian model Marcelo Boldrini from 2001-2005. She briefly dated magazine editor Steve Allain in 2005. In 2008 she became engaged to American businessman Jamie Azur. On March 17, 2018, they announced that they had ended their ten-year engagement. They have two children, daughter Anja Louise (b. 2008) and son Noah Phoenix (b. 2012). She dated Italian entrepreneur Nicolo Oddi in 2018. Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Alessandra walked in 17 shows. She was an Angel from 2004-2017. She wore two fantasy bras. The 2017 show was her last. 2000 Alessandra walked in the show. 2001 Alessandra walked in Segment 1 and Segment 2. 2002 Alessandra walked in Segment 1: Religious Holiday and Segment 3: Flamenco Frills. 2003 Alessandra walked in Segment 1: Sexy Super Heroines and Segment 3: Rock Chicks Rockin' Out. 2005 Alessandra walked in Segment 1: Sexy Santa Helpers, Segment 5: Sexy Delicious Sweeties and Segment 6: Sexy Toys. 2006 Alessandra walked in Segment 1: Femme Fatale, Segment 2: Coquettish Fetish and Segment 6: Winter Wonderland of Glacial Goddesses. 2007 Alessandra walked in Segment 1: Blade Runner, Segment 4: Rome Antique and Segment 6: Deck the Halls. 2008 Alessandra walked in Segment 1: Glamour Goddess wearing the Swarovski outfit, Segment 3: The Moderns and Segment 6: Black Tie Holiday. 2009 Alessandra walked in Segment 1: Star Trooper, Segment 4: Enchanted Forest and Segment 5: Romantic Journey. 2010 Alessandra walked in Segment 1: Tough Love, Segment 2: Country Girls and Segment 5: Wild Things. 2011 Alessandra walked in Segment 1: Ballet, Segment 3: Passion wearing the Swarovski outfit and Segment 5: I Put a Spell On You. 2012 Alessandra walked in Segment 1: Circus and Segment 6: Angels in Bloom wearing the fantasy bra. 2013 Alessandra walked in Segment 2: Shipwrecked, Segment 3: Parisian Nights and Segment 4: Birds of Paradise. 2014 Alessandra walked in Segment 3: Exotic Traveler wearing the fantasy bra and Segment 6: Angel Ball. 2015 Alessandra walked in Segment 2: Portrait of an Angel and Segment 6: Fireworks. 2016 Alessandra walked in Segment 1: The Road Ahead and Segment 5: Dark Angel. 2017 Alessandra walked in Segment 1: Punk Angels and Section 5: Nomadic Adventures. This was her final show. victoriassecret.com Favorite place in the world? Bali and Florianopolis. If you were a Spice, which would you be? Cinnamon. The 5 things you can't live without? Victoria Secret lip balm, sleep, my family, music, and the sun. What haven't you done yet that you wish you could? Spend time in India doing yoga. Morning or night person? I used to be a night person, but now I'm a day person. Righty or lefty? Lefty. Favorite color? Lilac. Chocolate or vanilla? Chocolate every time. Boxers or briefs? Briefs. The most glamorous part of your job? The amazing locations Victoria's Secret has taken me to. The least glamorous part of your job? 4 am call times and missed connections. VS Gallery VS2001-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2001 VS2001-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2001 VS2002-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2002 VS2002-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2002 VS2003-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2003 VS2003-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2003 VS2005-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2005 VS2005-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2005 VS2005-AlessandraAmbrosio3.jpg|2005 VS2006-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2006 VS2006-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2006 VS2006-AlessandraAmbrosio3.jpg|2006 VS2007-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2007 VS2007-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2007 VS2007-AlessandraAmbrosio3.jpg|2007 VS2008-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2008 VS2008-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2008 VS2008-AlessandraAmbrosio3.jpg|2008 VS2009-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2009 VS2009-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2009 VS2009-AlessandraAmbrosio3.jpg|2009 VS2010-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2010 VS2010-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2010 VS2010-AlessandraAmbrosio3.jpg|2010 VS2011-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2011 VS2011-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2011 VS2011-AlessandraAmbrosio3.jpg|2011 VS2012-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2012 - Fantasy Bra VS2012-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2012 VS2013-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2013 VS2013-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2013 VS2013-AlessandraAmbrosio3.jpg|2013 VS2014-AlessandraAmbrosio-AdrianaLima.jpg|2014 - with Adriana Lima in Fantasy Bras VS2014-AlessandraAmbrosio.jpg|2014 VS2015-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2015 VS2015-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2015 VS2016-AlessandraAmbrosio1.jpg|2016 VS2016-AlessandraAmbrosio2.jpg|2016 VS2017-AlessandraAmbrosio-LilyAldridge.jpg|2017 - with Lily Aldridge VS2017-AlessandraAmbrosio.jpg|2017 - Final walk Category:Former Angel Category:Models Category:Brazil Category:Pink spokesmodels